Tears of an Angel
by bloodinkwriter
Summary: A broken hearted Kagome is going to a real school for the first time since her accident can of favorite Hanyou heal her broken soul or break her heart even more? Not as sad as it sounds.
1. you

Tears of an angel

Your crazy author note:** Kagome is sixteen and is going to a real school for the first time since the accident two years ago. She lives with her grandma and despite her fuck the world attitude she has an actually giving kind heart. To bad that lead to most of her problems, but you'll learn about those later from Kagome. As I was saying she was now going to a real school because her therapist said she's no longer a danger just depressed and needs to keeping taking her pills. Now on with the story oh and I will be butting in during the story so deal with it. Last thought try to keep the flaming down to a minimum it is my first story. **

Speech " "

Thoughts _" "_

"Kagome!" Her grandma yells as she pulls the sheets off of Kagome's bed

"All right I'm up just give me a minuet and I'll get going" she barked she definently was not a morning person.** Who is? **

Kagome laid there staring at her ceiling hearing her grandma scurry off to make lunch.

"_Today I swear I will never love anyone or get close to anyone ever again." _ Kagome thought.

Slowly she sat up and went to the bathroom that was located across the room. As she was brushing her teeth she looked at herself.

"_Wow I look like crap" _She thought sighing and spitting into the sink.

"So are you ready for a day of real school?" she asked herself.

Thinking back to before her problems began she could only hang her head and force the tears back.

"_Two years already and it still hurts so much"_

After waking up from her thought she grabbed a drink from the faucet and walked into her walk-in shower.

20 minuets later she emerges and wraps a towel around her slender lean frame.

Walking back into her bed room she strolls over to her dresser and pulls out a light blue lace bra with matching thong.

Dropping her towel and entering her closet it was the way she always remembered it same smell of lilacs, and everything still in place. She pulled out her song pants as she called them, but in actuality they were a pair of jean hipper hugger flares that she had strategically ripped and had written some of her favorite song lyrics and the bands they were by in black sharpie on them.

On top of that she pulled over her head a black tank top with the words "note to you: learn when the hell to shut up" written in olive green on it.

She walked back into her bathroom but not before throwing her towel in the laundry knowing the maids would bring her a fresh one.

She brushed her hair out and decided to put it in a bun letting some tendrils fall.

Lastly before she ran, she out lined her eyes in black eye liner with a light touch of mascara. Adding to that a light touch of blue eye shadow and clear lip gloss. Finally she placed around her neck a small oval shaped locket.

She grabbed her shoulder bag and ran to the kitchen on her way to the garage. She grabbed the money for lunch and coffee her gram laid out for her and hoped into her baby.

The car was a1972 cherry red Corvette her dream car her gram got her for a coming home present.

As she sped down the road headed towards Grandview high school she noticed a hot guy with silver hair on a motor cycle driving next to her.

"_Kami he's hot, wait what, what am I thinking"_

Shaking her head to rid herself of her dangerous thoughts she continued on her trek to Grandview. Parking her car in the student lots she wandered inside. The school was huge.

"Hey are you new here" asked a friendly voice from behind her.

Kagome turned around to see a girl about her age with intense brown eyes and soft brown hair which accented her features nicely.

"Yeh I am" replied Kagome in an unsure tone.

The girl smiled "I'll take you to get your schedule if you want"

Kagome nodded

"So what is your name mine's Sango by the way"

"Kagome" she replied

"I like your pants did you make the they are totally kick ass"

Kagome smiled a smile which no one had seen in a long time

"_I like this girl she's got spunk and is funny"_

"I like you Kagome I can tell were gonna be pretty cool friends" Sango said out of no where.

"Well here we are let's go get your schedule"

"Hello there" said the lady behind the desk "you must be Hiragashi Kagome"

"Yeah that's me"

"Here's your schedule, you have lunch on period four and here's your locker number, your first class starts in twenty minuets"

As Kagome and Sango walked out Sango asked "Kagome let me see your schedule real quick"

Kagome suddenly heard a squeal from next to her.

"This is so cool" Sango shouted "we have the exact same schedule"

Kagome deciding to be bold for a change asked "so you're taking choir and creative writing too."

"Yep I took summer school just so I could" Sango said in an excited tone.

"What's your locker number?"

"342"

"Shit it's on a different floor from mine"

Suddenly from behind them a guy called out "Sango hey wait up sexy thing"

Sango outwardly shivered and grabbed Kagome's hand "let's go find your locker and get to class ok" with that they took off running.

"340, 341, and 342 here it is"

"Sango why did we run away from that guy?" Kagome questioned.

"Uh because he's a perv and I didn't feel like being groped and I assumed you didn't want to either."

"Thanks for that I guess"

"Don't mention it"

"So what class first, Sango?"

"Try honors Physics"

"Then what?"

"P.E. where we wear the slutty skin tight tank and almost invisible shorts"

"Is it that bad?"

"For us yeah for the guys no they treat us like a piece of meat."

"_No guy would look at me that way"_

"Come on let's go"

As they walked down the hall many guys noticed Kagome and whistled their liking

"Kami Sango you are really popular with the guys" whispered Kagome

"_In a way I envy her"_

"Kagome I don't think all of those whistles are for me"

"Well here's class, good thing we're early or we get some shitty seats in the back of the room"

They took a seat and Kagome let her mind wander.

"_Wow I never been this outgoing before, but my miko senses tell me I can trust Sango and she would be a really cool friend_. _Yeh me_"

As she was thinking guys were unknown to her were definently checking her out.

"Heh babe ya new here?" a guy purred in her ear.

She turned seeing a pair of the most amazing ice blue eyes she had ever seen and nodded a yes.

He was an ookami youkai and lean, strong one at that.

"I'm Kouga what's your name beautiful?" he growled in her ear.

"Kagome" she spoke between gasps

"That's a beautiful name for a hot girl like you" He said as tongue circled the rim of her ear.

"Leave me alone" she choked out

Sango seeing this rushed to her friend's aid. "Lay off Kouga she's new and go fuck a slut."

"I'll see you later Kagome" he whispered in her ear so Sango couldn't hear.

"Thanks Sango he was starting to creep me out" Kagome whispered.

"No problem, but don't worry about Kouga he only hits on girls he likes" Sango stated.

"_How could any guy like me?"_

Looking up from her thought she saw the guy from earlier on the motor bike.

As Inuyasha neared his classroom he smelled that wonderful scent from earlier on his ride here. _"Lily of the valley and ginger, spicy, sweet, and delicate_" he thought as he entered the classroom for another day of exciting school one word crossed Kagome's and Inuyasha's mind

"_You" _


	2. angel

**Nevergiveuphope101: I'm trying to make it longer and more detailed sorry I rushed the first chapter**

**Heaves little cherry: Of course he is the same sexy kawaii hanyou we all know and love **

**Lady Kcassandra: Gomen (thanxs)**

**Demonpriestess07: thanks and I'm proud you liked it so much to put it on your favorites**

**Midnight-angel910: gomen arshiture Kelly-san **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome or any of them but I do own this story**

**Demon speak: " "**

"_He was the guy from earlier looking oh so hot on his motor cycle, wait what shut up_

_inner me!"_

"_Wow that was were that wonderful scent was coming from and look at her body drop dead gorgeous."_

All Kagome could do is stare at the Kami in front of her.

Inuyasha, Kagome observed wore a red muscle shirt and baggy jeans. His golden pools of sun stared for what seemed like an eternity back at her.

"_Wow he's tall, hot, and muscular. He looks like a Kami."_

"_Whoa I wouldn't mind spending some time with her. Look at those curves screaming for my touch and those lips pink and full just calling mine to claim them."_

"**Finally I've found her our mate. Take her man she's ours"**

"_What the hell do you mean mate"_Inuyasha screamed at his Youkai side

"**I mean exactly what I said do you actually think I craved any of those former girls"**

After telling his youkai side to shut the hell up he took a seat next to his best friend Miroku.

Kagome on the other hand had long since stopped day dreaming and turned to Sango who was introducing her to her friends and the guy they ran away from earlier.

"Kagome this is Ayame" she spoke pointing to a girl with red hair and dazzling green eyes, she was wearing a black tee shirt with the band "Shinedown" **(love the hate them I don't care because I love them)** on it in silver lettering She was also wearing a red plaid pleated skirt fish net stockings and army boots. To top it all off around her neck was a spiked dog collar.

"This is Rin" Sango said gesturing to a small looking girl with brown hair to her shoulders her deep brown eyes sparkled when her name was said. She was wear brown "Hurley surfboard company" tee and hip hugger flare jeans.

"This is Miroku" she said shoving him to make a point. Miroku was tall and skinny, but you could see he was strong and well built. He had violet blue eyes and short hair pulled back into a low short pony tail. He wore baggy black pants with a few chains and studs. His shirt was a tight muscle shirt in the color purple with the saying "you now ya want me" he flashed her his killer smile and nodded to her.

"You met Kouga…" Sango said before being broken off by Kouga

"Oh and this is mister hospitality himself, Inuyasha." Interrupted Kouga

Kagome heard a growl then everybody started saying hey in their own special way.

"So where are you from?" questioned Ayame

"_Oh crap what do I tell them, I can't just say oh an institute for two years"_

"Yokohama" **(Actual city people I looked up its right outside of Tokyo)** Kagome said flatly

"No silly she means school" Sango said jokingly and poking Kagome. To which Kagome just smiled and prepared to run away from the questioning

"That's it your name is too long we're giving you a nick name" shouted Rin suddenly

"Sounds cool" said Ayame

"You ok with aren't you Kagome?" asked Sango knowing how "shy" she was

"Sure" Kagome said still praising Kami, Rin had changed the subject.

"What about sugar tits" spoke up Kouga

"Don't think so" barked Sango

Ayame and Rin just laugh and started thinking again, but Kagome couldn't believe anyone would look at her that way.

Then she heard a low growl coming from Inuyasha.

"_Did he just growl and why?"_

"What about Kags?" said Miroku

"Naw it sounds too much like hag." Retorted Ayame

"I got it Gome" shouted Rin

"I like it" Kagome said shyly.

"Then that's what your nickname is, gome" said Sango excitedly

"Cool nickname Rin" said Ayame

"I still like sugar tits" grumbled Kouga.

This time Kagome could really hear a growl coming from Inuyasha.

"What dog boy you got a problem" growled out Kouga.

"Nothing ya mangy wolf" he barked back.

"That's the first thing you've said all day Inu" exclaimed Rin

"Don't call me that, the new wench may be ok with a nickname, but I'm not"

"Chill out puppy" retorted Rin.

"Feh"

Kagome couldn't help, but giggle it was all so strange and exciting.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile or giggle since I've I met you" spoke Miroku

"Me too" everyone said.

"I Smile and laugh" she said in her defense while looking away meekishly.

"We're not saying ya don't just no one has yet seen you" said Miroku trying to make her feel better.

"Have you Sango you have known her longer?" asked Ayame looking directly at Sango then Kagome.

"No not till now," Sango replied.

"Well I like your smile it makes you look prettier." stated Kouga while winking at Kagome.

She blushed and turned while the girls giggled and Miroku commented on how Kouga was a charmer.

"I think you don't look so depressed and sad like a dying goddess when you smile" stated Miroku

"That was really sweet" said Ayame with big twinklely eyes

**I agree her smile is dead sexy but that damn wolf better keep his paws off her.**

"_Shut the hell up and go back to sleep"_

**I'll be back later.**

Everyone was interrupted from their thoughts and conversation when the teacher walked in and the bell rang.

"Oh I see we have a new student in our class, I am Ohaytii-sensei." "Please introduce yourself."

I am Hiragashi Kagome.

"Anything else sweetie?" said sensei trying to build her confidence.

Kagome just shook her head no before staring at the floor.

"Then welcome to honors Physics here's your syllabus for the class and your books." Sensei said handing Kagome a mountains of stuff.

"You will need to keep a record of all your albs and tests to help on finals and tests" she said with a smile.

"Settle down and take out something to take notes with because were studying the wonderful world of honors physics" shouted Sensei and immediately everyone did as told.

Kagome looked around she had already taken a semester of this so it was just a review.

She noticed some people settling in for a nap while others diligently trying to focus. Then there were some in betweeners like Sango she was passing notes and taking notes at the same time.

Rin she noticed was reading responding and taking notes.

Ayame was much like Rin and Sango while all the boys were asleep or staring off into space, or that's what she thought.

Inuyasha was intently staring at the back of her head and arguing with his inner youkai.

**Man look at her take her, take her now. **It screamed

"_Go away"_

Suddenly a note landed on her desk

Note

Why aren't you even taking any notes? –san

Took semester already know everything. Gome

Cool will you help me not fail/ -san

And me? –Rin

Don't forget about me. – Ayame

Sure I'll help you. –gome

She tossed it back just as another note landed on her desk.

"I think you look like an angel when you smile"


	3. fears lead to kisses

**Annoying author notes: Hello every one. Thanks to all who reviewed my story. Disclaimer: Oh one day I will buy the rights to Inuyasha and the gang, but until then I don't own them.**

**Lady Kcassandra: I wonder who, it would take a genius to figure that one out. Sorry to all it's so obvious. **

**Fiona McKinnon: Thanks I'm really glad you liked it.**

**Heavens lil cherry: We'll find out about the note won't we and I also hate Kinky-ho and love Inu/Kag fics too. **

**Darkangelprincess15: Thanks and I did. **

**Midnight-angel910: thanks and I did also I kind of cast you as Sango Sarah as Rin and Julia as Ayame. That would be funny. **

**Crimson tears: thanks Luv your name **

**Demonpristess07: that is so nice here's the update.**

**Sorry on not posting sooner internet was down and I got really busy.**

**I'm working on making my stories longer and this one should definently be longer. Luv ya all. Now on with the fic.**

"_Thoughts"_

**Youkai speak**

**Crazy author comments**

A soft wind chime comes over the intercom.

"Well that's bell" says Ohaytii-sensei "remember to study and complete the questions in the chapter and I'll see you tomorrow" As the class exits she turns with a smile to Kagome.

"Kagome-san did you have any trouble with the lesson?" she asks with eyes full of curiosity and concern.

"No sensei, but thank you for caring," Kagome said with down-cast eyes.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Kagome ask me if you need anything" she said with a smile.

Kagome walked quietly out of the classroom heading to honors government.

"_She knows, she must have read my profile." _She thought astears threatened to fall.

To Kagome no matter how hard she tried to forget her past someone or something would bring them back and all the pain she tried and run away from hit full force and her heart felt like it was being torn from her body.

"_Why is it so hard to move on? Why does it still hurt two years later"_

Finally she arrives in honors government. As Kagome looks around the room she notices none of her new friends.

"_Just when I could use a laugh" _she thought with a sulk.

Walking up to the teacher's desk she lightly tapped on the male teacher's strong muscular shoulder.

"I'm new" Kagome said flatly with an undertone of shyness.

"Oh you're the new student Hiragashi Kagome," he said with an award winning smile that made her smile all the same, "I'm Gensai-sensei."

"Here's your textbook and a syllabus for the rest of the year" sensei said with that wonderful smile of his.

"Thank you sensei." Kagome said with a shy smile

Kagome sat through the lecture sensei was giving occasionally taking important notes but mostly staring around at her classmates.

The bell broke her from her observations.

Walking out of the class room she turned the corner on the way to third period pre-calc when she bumped into someone.

Falling flat on ass Kagome let out a small yelp and looked up to see who she had collided with. She saw a tall man if that's what you could call him. He had long greasy black hair and beady blood red eyes he was wearing tight blue jeans and a black grungy tee shirt.

He stared down at her with an arrogant smirk and an evil glare that made Kagome feel very uncomfortable.

"Oh I'm sorry" he said as he helped her up and look up and down

"No It's entirely fault" she said she didn't like the feeling she was getting from this man's aura it was truly evil and reeked of malice and other vile things.

He smiled an evil grin at her and said "My name is Naraku and what might be yours miko?"

"Kagome and you have to be a youkai, hanyou or monk to know I'm a miko. Your aura tells me you're a hanyou, am I right?" _ "You're too vile to be a monk and to impure to be a youkai"_

"Why yes I am, flower." with that he slapped her on the butt and walked away.

"_Flower" _

Flashback

_A little girl about eight kneeled at the bedside of a sick and dying man. "Kagome I'm not gonna be around much longer," the man said while smoothing the little girls hair to the side. "No, daddy please don't leave me," said the little girl as tears trickled down her face to land on the floor she kneeled on. _

"_I can't stay but know my flower, that you'll always be my flower and I love you and your mother so much," he said while grasping her hand to his heart._

"_Stay strong and never forget I love you my flower," and with that the little girl felt the last heartbeat his heart would ever have. As his soul flew to the heavens the girl sobbed her heartache into the bed sheets. _

End of Flashback

Coming out of her thoughts with a liter thought about the man she just unfortunately met.

"_Eww he touched me"_

She didn't have time to make a big deal about it though; she had to get to pre-calc.

Getting into class right as the bell rang she noticed Rin was in her class and took a seat next to her.

"Hiragashi –san" a large man probably in his sixties boomed.

"Yes sensei?" Kagome asked timidly

"Come here." The teacher said in an annoyed tone.

Rin could only shake her head. This sensei was notoriously mean and Kagome is his new target

"_Poor thing she is already a having confidence issues he'll probably make them worse" _thought Rin still shaking her head

"I am Yomahari-sensei; here" he said shoving a pile of stuff in her face and dropped them on the floor in front of her, "don't lose these"

Kagome gathered up her stuff and quietly walked back to her seat next to Rin.

For the rest of class sensei would only call on her and since she was terrible at math she could never give him the answer he wanted.

To Rin Kagome looked like she was going to cry and could sense the hurt Kagome was feeling.

She kindly wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder for friendly support.

"Don't let him get to you Gome. He's just an asshole who everybody hates" Rin said as they were leaving

"You have lunch in fives don't you gome, because all of us do" questioned Rin with a hopeful smile

"Yes I do but I 'm gonna skip it so I'll see ya around" Kagome said

"_She is like an Angel I have only seen her be kind, but I can tell something plagues her soul. Maybe one day her heart will trust us enough to tell us what haunts her" _and with that Rin turned to go to her next class.

Kagome was running as fast as she could to get to choir on time.

Making it just on time she saw her teacher standing n front of her wearing a traditional kimono. It was all real silk and a deep blue like the night sky with white ivy flowing through it here and there. The obi was white like the ivy and her hair was put up in a beautiful high pony tail. Her blue eyes that matched her kimono gazed warmly at her.

One word crossed Kagome's mind_ "beautiful"_

Indeed the woman in front of her was truly a beauty.

"You must be Kagome, Sango has said a lot about you" She said with a loving warmth about her.

"I'm Hamayoka-sensei but call me Kayuya," she said with a smile that could heal the world' "here is the music we are working on for the white day presentation" she handed her a binder full of several different songs most in Japanese.

"Could you please sing a line from your favorite song so I can place you in a section" sensei asked

Kagome nodded and gulped.

"You can do it gome" Sango cheered

"Look into my eyes and find your peace. My soul is tired and I am weak. Look into my eyes and find your peace."

"Bravo that was amazing you are definently an Alto" said sensei as she was clapping

"What is that song it's beautiful?" asked a bunch of girls.

"I made it up" Kagome said and took to her section wanting to get out of the spotlight as soon as possible

They rehearsed their songs and Kagome tried to keep up.

By the end of the period Kagome felt so much better.

Music always allowed herself to feel free from everything and feel safe and truly express herself.

"Hey gome are you coming to lunch" asked Sango from the doorway

"No you go on ahead I'll see you in creative writing later" responded Kagome with a smile.

Sure she wanted to spend some time with her friends but also some time with the piano too.

Walking up to it she sat down and started to play.

Sango turned around. She was determined now to get Kagome to come with her to lunch, but as she neared the door what she heard was like an angel.

Sango took off running down the hall to the lunch room. As she neared the table she tried to slow down but couldn't all the way and ran a little past the table her friends were seated at.

Going back to them she put both of her hands on the table bracing herself and stared at her friends who in turn were staring back at her. Then suddenly laughter broke out.

"What happened to you?" Inuyasha asked with a laugh.

Indeed she did look a mess her hair was strewn all over her face and that in turn was flushed and she was panting heavily.

"_I wish I had made her pant like that," _Miroku thought lecherously.

"Guys stop laughing and follow me" she said with a glare.

Everyone quickly shut up they all knew what Sango was capable of.

"What do you want us to see?" asked Ayame still wanting to eat her lunch.

"You'll see it's amazing," Sango said with a smirk

"This better not be like that time when you swore you saw that rock star and it turned out to be just a guy with a Mohawk," Miroku said teasingly knowing it would get to Sango

"I remember that," said Rin with a giggle.

"Me too, she swore he was real until Miroku pointed out he was just a normal guy," said Kouga with a howl of laughter.

The whole group was giggling or laughing besides Sango.

"No this is real," Sango said with a pout, "Just follow me."

"Fine can't you take a joke San?" Inuyasha said still teasing her.

Sango just glared and started walking towards the choir room. As she was walking Miroku felt the need to "calm" her down. So he did what the lech always does he patted her on her ass.

Of course the whole group heard the effects of his attempts

"Slap, boom, slap you hentai" shouted a fuming Sango still leading them to the choir room.

"There they go again" said Ayame and Kouga at the same time.

"Will they ever admit they like each other?" asked Inuyasha with a role of his eyes.

"Maybe but they are perfect together, and you have no room to talk puppy with the way you drooled over Kagome this morning, and don't think I didn't see that lustful stare." Rin said with a tone of a mother in it.

"Dog shit likes Kagome?" Kouga said half angrily and half laughing.

Rin and Ayame only giggled and dragged an unconscious Miroku after a still angry Sango.

Suddenly everyone stopped when Sango did and signaled them to be quiet.

She slowly opened the door to the choir room and the group did hear and see something amazing.

There at the piano was Kagome playing a wonderful song and singing with such passion.

**I made this song up using a line from another song I heard please don't hate it.**

I got question please

Promise laugh at me

Because the pain inside

I thought my heart had died

Can you turn my black roses Red

Can you turn my black Rose Red

Your eyes they melt my soul

You give me reason

Reason to love

That emotion that pains me so

Curse my soul and watch me bleed

I got question please

Promise laugh at me

Because the pain inside

I thought my heart had died

Can you turn my black roses Red

Can you turn my black roses Red

You ask me to trust you

You ask me to have faith in you

I learn so hard

Now I got a question for you

I got question please

Promise laugh at me

Because the pain inside

I thought my heart had died

Can you turn my black roses Red

Can you turn my black roses Red

You are the only one

Who sees the soul deep down inside of me

Please I beg you now

Don't kill my heart somehow

You are the one the one I love

The one I need

That scares me to the bone

Please, please save me

I got question please

Promise laugh at me

Because the pain inside

I thought my heart had died

Can you turn my black roses Red

Can you turn my black roses Red

Can you turn my black roses red

She finished a wiped a tear from her eye.

"Bravo Kagome you are truly amazing, did you write that?" asked Miroku while everyone was clapping

"Oh… I didn't know you guys were there, yes I did" she said shyly while staring at the ground.

Inuyasha felt a need to comfort her and slowly walked up to her. Sitting on the piano bench next to her he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Its ok gome it was beautiful," he said with the softest voice he muster and with all the sincerity in the world.

Suddenly Kagome just turned her face into his chest and sobbed all her fears and pain into his tee.

Seeing this sudden change in her demeanor the whole group rushed forward and embraced the hurting girl.

It killed Inuyasha to see her in so much pain and knowing he could do nothing about it.

After a few minuets she lifted her eyes and smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug.

Everyone was startled the quite shy scared girl this morning turned into a more open loving, and less frightened friend.

Somehow she trusted them and every one of them could sense her aura was filled with a lesser amount of pain but still too much then she should ever have to bear.

Looking into Inuyasha's eyes then around at the group she asked in an almost inaudible voice "please don't hurt me?"

Inuyasha pulled her tighter into a hug and whispered in her ear "never will I ever hurt you angel."

"Group hug," yelled Rin and through her arms around Kagome and Inuyasha as the others followed.

Kagome just sighed she finally felt safe and cared for once in her life and it felt nice.

The wind chime bell rang and Kagome, and Miroku, had AP English

While Sango and Rin had calculus, Ayame, Kouga and Inuyasha had advanced martial arts for Youkai.

Separating from their hug everyone hurried to their classes. As they were walking out Kagome made an unexpected and bold move a least for her. She kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and whispered "Thank you Inu-chan"

He grabbed her chin and kissed her full on the lips. She gasped and hesitantly kissed back. The kiss was her first and she loved it. She could feel that Inuyasha cared about her and he could tell that she him.

They broke apart gasping for air and ran to their classes before they were tardy.

"_I can't believe how daring I was but it felt so right and he tasted so good." _thought Kagome. This was leading our little pure Miko into not so pure thoughts as she sat their in English next to Miroku.

Miroku was wondering what could Kagome be thinking about that had her smiling like that.

Inuyasha on the other hand couldn't concentrate on training, but only on "his" Kagome as his youkai side put it.

His youkai was flashing his mind pictures of a hot withering and moaning Kagome in all her beauty with him being equally hot making his angel moan and cry in ecstasy. With each picture he grew more and more aroused and the results were evident from the tent in his pants.

"_Damn my Youkai" _

"**You know you want her"**

Suddenly Kouga during hand to hand combat in class punched Inuyasha **(that saddens me to write) **and knocked him flat on his back. Shaken **(or really punched) **from his thoughts; Inuyasha just growled a warning to Kouga.

Kouga pretended not to hear and commented "Mutt face you're easy points today and you reek terrible of arousal." Kouga finally catching on asked or more threatened "You better not be thinking about my Kagome that way!"

By now Inuyasha had gotten off his back and was talking with Kouga or really Kouga was talking but Inuyasha was more concerned about the little problem he was having.

When Kouga said the bit about Kagome his Youkai roared in rage.

"**Mine, my angel, my Kagome, mine" **his youkai barked.

"_Shut up" _Inuyasha growled back.

Bell chimed signaling passing period and seventh period.

Kagome grabbed her books that she compiled over the day while Inuyasha headed to the locker room.

Taking a quick shower he needed to get to geometry and quick before Takahanna-sensei yelled at him for being late.

Kagome was going to creative writing one of her favorite classes with Ayame and Sango. Kagome was the first one in her class because she was already in the English hallway.

She took a seat and pulled out her binder for the class.

Suddenly a tap on her shoulder brought her out of her silence. "Are you Hiragashi-san, the new student?" asked a tall lady wearing a grin showing off her fangs.

She was tall with her grass green hair pulled up into a bun with a pin that looked like a sakura blossom sprig intertwined in it. She had a very relaxed look about her with her hip hugger kaki's and checked blue button up top showing the white cami she wore underneath.

She had green marks on her wrists and cheeks and on her forehead was a green diamond shaped marking.

Her eyes were what were really cool they were green, but more like Jade than Ayame's emerald ones.

"Yes that's me" Kagome replied after looking her over. _"She must be an earth youkai Kami she's pretty. I wish I had hair like that." _

"Well I'm Kanime-sensei and I'm glad you're in my class," She said with that toothy smile once again. _  
_Kagome only smiled and watched as the teacher left and her friends sat next to her.

"So I see you met Kanime-sensei" Sango said giving Kagome a friendly hug.

"Yeah," was all Kagome could say while returning the hug.

"She's by far one of the coolest teachers in this school" said Ayame while also giving Kagome a hug.

"Really?" asked Kagome

"Yeah she's not a really though grader and really tries to inspire, but the best part is when we take trips to the teahouse she built in the forest just outside the school. It's really cool," Sango said with a smile

"Yeah were going tomorrow so bring a tea bowl," said Ayame with a lot of enthusiasm.

The rest of class they were assigned to reflect on what it means to "create with only word" and for homework to write out their thought pattern on the topic

The chime rang and it was time for the last class of the day Miko training.

She had this class with no one, but Rin. **(Yes I'm making Rin a miko, but not very strong and be warned Kagome is gonna be a really really strong and powerful miko whose powers haven't yet awoken.)**

She walked towards the training room to meet the head trainer.

"Hello?" Kagome said as she tapped on the door to the trainer's office.

"Come in," a female voice from inside.

Kagome slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

There was incense burning and it looked like the inside of a shrine.

On a pillow in the middle of the floor was a miko about in her forties with a green aura circling her. She looked up at Kagome and gasped.

Kagome just stood there with a quizzical look on her face.

**(You'll find out what the teacher saw soon)**

"I'm the new student" said Kagome suddenly feeling very self-conscious

"Yes Hiragashi-san," she said while handing Kagome the traditional Miko garb except with blue pants instead of red, "I'm Raiko-sensei."

"Thank you Sensei" Kagome said with a bow and turned to go change in the locker room

Today's lesson was potion healing as Kagome and the others picked herbs they would need for each assigned cure Kagome let her thoughts stray.

"_This is stupid I don't need to heal with herbs I have the ability to heal with my powers."_

She grabbed what she needed and ground them into a paste just the right way.

Sensei came over to check on her progress and was amazed to see Kagome done "This is nicely done Hiragashi-san."

"Thank you sensei," Kagome said with a bow.

The chime was rung and everyone headed to the locker room.

Rin followed Kagome, but when Kagome stopped Rin had to ask "gome you did great out there how is it you're so good?"

"I practiced and my Baa-chan says I have immense spiritual power," Kagome said while slipping out of her robes.

"That's so cool what are your spiritual powers?" Rin asked not letting Kagome off that easy.

"Well, I can heal people, but not the way you're thinking with my aura; my powers allow me to read see peoples aura, my dreams show me the future, and my barriers as my Baa-chan says are impenetrable.

Oh I'm a silver aura and Baa-chan says I haven't discovered at least half of my powers," Kagome says grabbing her bag and walking with Rin out of there.

"Damn Kagome not many people can heal with their auras that's really hard and silver aura you're one of a strong breed of Miko" Rin said with shock and a twinge of disbelief.

Suddenly Ayame came running up to them "hey guy's let's all go to the movies please," she said with puppy dog eyes.

Sure, but I'm guessing you want Kouga to come and though Sango won't admit it she'll want to bring Miroku along."

Ayame only nodded with a sheepish grin on her face until Kagome broke in and asked "and Inu?"

"Sure wait what, I knew you guys liked each other," Rin said with a smug look on her face and a ridiculous smile at the same time.

"You are perfect together and now Kouga will only pay attention to me," Ayame said while bouncing up and down in glee.

"Come on jumpy let's go get everyone," Rin said with a giggle as they turned to go find the others.

Kagome was blushing furiously but followed along

This was one of the best days she had had since as long as she can remember.

**An: Wow thirteen pages hope you like it. I love reviews. So if you can find it in your heart to review that would be ubber cool Ja ne. Oh and check out my friend midnight-angel910's story they are pretty kick ass. **


	4. an apology

To all fans of my story or just watchers, I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for not post, but the truth is I have the biggest writers block ever. If any of you would be so kind to e-mail me your ideas as where to go next I would appreciate it. Thank you all and hopefully I'll be updating soon.


End file.
